Sword Art Online: The Death Game
by Prophet-J
Summary: Romance, suspense, action, humor and everything else the world of SAO has to offer. This story parallels that of the original but follows another player who must face life altering decisions like going into battle and how to deal with being love with a player that wants to kill him. When your in a game of death there's only one thing to say...LINK START!


Chapter 1

"Huh..huh." The sun shinned across the bright blue sky spotted with white clouds and all quiet except for a nearby stream. 'Damn I'm so exhausted. I never thought virtual reality games could be so real.' I thought trying to catch my breath, while a large Minotaur moved closer to my position.

"Rooooar!" He swung his massive hammer smashing a tree next to me as I dive forward avoiding his attack. Quickly I jump back dodging more of the Minotaur's attacks though this would become increasingly hard for they were faster and more ferocious. Taking a quick glance I noticed my health was failing. Pop! I suddenly find myself in the air falling down.

"Damn a rock really." I scramble trying to get to my feet as he rushed forward. 'I guess this is it.' I close waiting for the inevitable to happen, but strangely after a second nothing had happened like it was all on pause. 'Wait why wasn't I dead yet?' That's when I noticed he wouldn't cross the stream I fell over. "Afraid of water I see." I suggest out loud. The monster just sat and snarled at me.

So far I was clear, but I was starving and had no food. This beast had been following me for a while but the worst part was my health. It was so low that if I gave someone a high five I would die. "Man I could even see the town right behind him to." I slump down along a rock.

"Geesh." 'I haven't felt so helpless since that day. The day a game turned into reality and then to nightmare.' For those of you who might not know what I'm talking about I could put into three simple words…'Sword Art Online.'

November 6th, 2022: Day of launch two months back.

"Wow! That promo video you just saw was for today's biggest release "Sword Art Online." The female game caster spoke on the tv. Her name was Yuumi Hatake. She was the face of 'Game Zone.' The number one gaming channel in the world.

"SAO is the first game for the new virtual reality device called the "Nerve-Gear". This machine allows you the use all five senses called the full dive system."

I rolled on my desk chair over to my bed so I could lay down and put on my brand new Nerve Gear.

'Link Start!'

I found my self in town's central plaza the first thing I noticed was my health bar in the top left corner of my view my name was even next to it Joe. 'Man this quite amazing there's absolutely no lag for my movements and I could even feel the games breeze. So this is a world I consider to be heaven. I had spent the next few hours getting my first sword a simple hand an half sword its blade long and thin. Once obtained I went into the wild fighting wolves and boars looting their meat and skin and even some coins. By the time the sun was setting I had leveled up to four. Swiping my right hand I looked to see the time was 7:30. I looked on to see the beautiful glow of the sunset I was fully in love with this world.

'Now time to log out.'

'Uh…that's weird, there's no log out button. Could it be a glitch? No the high ups would have noticed before releasing.' "Ahh if this a hacker trying to cheat I'm going to be pissed I need get out dinner is about to start and my dad is going to be pissed." Suddenly I notice a light appear around me. 'What the heck?'

I suddenly noticed I was back in the town of beginnings central plaza. All around the rest of the ten thousand players began to appear. 'A forced teleportation could it be the admins?'

Thousands players filled the plaza of the starter city. All were confused by the sudden summing. Most players including myself began to notice the log out button gone from the start menu.

"Look up in the sky!" Someone shouts.

As we all looked up an error icon flashed off and on. 'What is that?' Then like out of a horror movie a blood red smoke began to pore out like a chimney into massive red cloud. The cloud began morph and take shape into massive figure.

"Is this part of the game?" people began to ask one another. "Is it an event?" Another shouted.

Suddenly I saw him. Up in the sky was a huge man in a red cloak. His devilish smirk could make even Chuck Norris nervous. His face was covered in black shadow but his eyes shot out like red hot fire.

"My name is Kayaba Akihito and this is a game, but it is no joke. As some of you have realized the log out menu has been removed…this is no glitch. Also some parents and players have realized the hard way; the removal of your Nerve-Gear will result in death in the real world. Again this is not a mistake. 213 of you have already died while having their Nerve-Gear removed." People began gasp and look on in fear as he continued his speech. "Also if your health drops to zero…you die both in this world and the real world."

"The only way out is to clear all 100 floors. Each floor is filled with a dungeon and a boss and each one deadlier then the last. Good luck young warriors…" The man faded back into smoke then vanished.

…

The screams of ten thousands rang the town. The players became distraught and crazy lashing out in fear.

'Shit i'm getting out of here it's about to get bad like blood bath bad and I don't want to be in the center of it.' I thought as I pulled up my menu equipping my iron sword. As I turn to leave I see a kid with a sword on his back leave behind a red haired guy with a katana. 'He must know what he's doing.'I leave the town heading north along a field.

Walking down the quite path I had carved from with my blade and pack of dead wolves behind me shattering adding the XP to my avatar my mind had began to drift. 'If only someone I knew was here cause I sure could use the help. No way I'm going to last long alone, then again I take that back this place probably just became hell on earth and I wouldn't wish that upon them. Besides my wishes don't come true any way, I wish for a blue ray player..'

"Excuse me can you help me?"

'Crap I'm hearing voices again.'

"I don't know where to go."

Shocked by the fact I wasn't just hearing things I turned to see who was there. There she stood with one hand in her pocket and another waving. She also had a sword attached to her belt. Being only a sixteen year old boy who doesn't know how to talk with women all I could think is 'wow.'

"Uh…"

"Well?" she said.

"Um 'what do I say?' well sure."

"Great." She messed with her menu and a pop up appeared. It said…"ALYSSA WOULD LIKE TO PARTY WITH YOU." I quickly hit accept. "So what's your name?' she asked.

"Oh..you can call me Joe." I replied.

"Well Joe nice to meet you."

"You too." I respond.

"So where are you heading to now?" She asks.

"I'm off to the next town. You want to join?"

"Well I am in your party." She sarcastically replies.

"Oh right well are you good on supplies?"

"Stocked up for the next few days."

"Good then I think we should head on."

"Lead the way captain." She smiles patting my back.

I could only think; 'This freaking awesome.'

After a week's of fighting and marching our way to the farthest town completing quests and trading supplies with other players we had each leveled up to 10.

"Finally we made it." I said sitting on a bench.

"Ugh..I'm tired" She said flopping next to me.

"Looks like there is Inn nearby." I mention.

"Fine by me, I sure could use a bath and massage right now." She replies with a yawn, then glancing back up at me.

"Ugh...umm…I-I guess if you absolutely need me to." I shrug.

"Help! Help! Help!"

"What is that?" She sits up.

A young kid was screaming running in front of us. "Please it's my sister she needs help. She's hurt."

"Alright take us to her." I demanded. Hurrying as fast as we could we saw her just outside the gate. "WAIT!" I quickly grab Alyssa by the arm and fling back behind me.

"What are you doing?"

"Look, above her head."

"What about?" She stopped mid-sentence.

"Her indicator is red…" I claim.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"You only get that for Player Killing, this girl has killed somebody." I continued.

"Very clever not that many people know about the indicator colors." She smirked slowly drawing her sword. Like it was a signal flair, four others jump from the wall behind us. All of their indicators were red as well.

"Alright give us your weapons, money and all items. If you do that I won't sick my dogs on you." She suggested with a serious look on her face. Alyssa and I glance at each other. I send her a wink.

"You guys all have red indicators, what promise do I have you'll let us live?" I question.

"You don't but if you do resist then we will kill you." She replied.

"Damn it boss, this taking too long; those others from the town a few ways back will be hear soon we should just kill them and take their stuff." One suggested.

"Joe what should we do?" Alyssa asked.

"When I give the signal we should make a run into the city." I tell her.

"I don't know guys that girl over their looks pretty nice I think I want to have some fun." One chimes.

"Yeah me too." Another agrees.

"Well it seems my colleges have come to an agreement drop everything and the boy may go." The girl commands.

"Fuck that! Alyssa NOW!" I elbow one in the face while kicking another back the quick opening allowed her to get through and head down the nearest hill.

"Dumb kid." One said as he shoved his spear in my calf.

"AAAHHH!" I scream in pain. That's when two more tackle me to the ground. The last one sent his sword in my back keeping me down. Slowly the woman walked forward.

"You should have surrendered kid." Thoom! The woman falls back with a two darts in her shoulder as the men were still dazed Alyssa cuts one in half with her great sword forcing the other three back. Her indicator turned yellow.

"Back off now!" Shrink! A long thin blade drove through her chest. Her health quickly dropped.

"NO!" she flopped to the ground. Behind her was the female.

"Dumb bitch." She kicked Alyssa

Slowly I stand with dazed look. I grab my sword and turn me head. "Kill him she shouts." The four charged all at once. TICK, TINK, VAGLISH. My sword swept through the spearmen's neck like butter. My indicator turned red.

"AAHH!" one shouted with rage. Unfortunately that rage did nothing as my sword cut his arm off and soon piercing his chest causing him to shatter and pixel away. That last came from both sides.

"You Ass Holes have made me angry I'll dissect you all." I calmly say taking them both on at once. Left and right they swung but no avail. With a quick duck and spin I cut one's knees causing him to fall. I grab the other by his arms pulling him downward allowing me to knee him in the gut. As he tumbled back I thrust down with rage.

That's when it hit me as I saw his face disappear with sorrow and regret I then blacked in and out now my body acting on instinct…it felt great. The woman was now running off. Quickly I grab the nearby spear and launch it into the air. Suddenly just before impact her brother jumps in the way getting stabbed by the spear. "Sis help me!" he shouts. She only takes a quick glance and continues into the town. "Sis!" She was gone by now.

I slowly just walked towards the gate. Then with a glance at the surviving player I realize Alyssa is lying there. She was still alive!? I rush to her. "You fool once I get up I'm going to..." I thrust my sword on him and like that he shattered away.

"Don't worry you're not dead yet." I say picking her up and running into the town. Boom! "Someone I need help!" I shout inside the shop. A large man came rushing over.

"What happened?" He paused to look at me. He surely saw my red indicator.

"She saved me."

"Well I got just what she needs."

Later That Night…

"May I ask what your name is?"

"It's Joe."

"Pleasure Joe, I'm Agil. Well she'll be fine. Just needs some rest. Will you stay?"

"No I have business to take care of." I equip a cloak and through up a hood. "Thank you." I walk out the shop in the rain.

Present day. Two months later.

I stand up and pull out my sword. The Minotaur stands as well. "Just need that one second of a miracle. We both charge full force. I hold the blade back as it began to glow yellow activating my sword skill. Then like that we were off.

"AAHH!"

"ROAR!"

Boom! The Minotaur shattered away. A pop up window appeared. "NEW ITEM. CRIMSON CLOAK." I slowly equip it. Then as I go to grab my sword and head off as fate would have as it cracks and shatters way. "Uh oh.". "AH COME ON!" I spazz out in anger. That's when two more Minotaurs pop their heads out from the tree line. I run off like I was anime character and a cloud of dirt followed.

In Town. Floor 1.

"There's this new hand in a half sword that should do you great." Agil says. "That sword's name is Strider; it's a Ranger's sword so it's a thinner blade but its endurance is lower but its other stats are a lot higher."

"Thanks Agil."

"No problem. Say might I ask what level you are?"

"Oh! Well I'm level 23 by now."

"Level 23 not bad, well I'm 24 myself do to my smiting. Oh and she came by today."

"Really?"

"Yeah she's worried about you. In fact we both are. You show up with your health low in the middle of the night every couple of days with a red indicator. A rumor has been spread that there is some sort of Redicator Warrior. What's going on?" I hesitate but decide to answer.

"So Agil but its none of your concern."

"I see don't want me in your private affairs that's fine." He replies.

"Well I'm heading off to the theater they're holding a meeting about the floor's boss, they found him."

"Yeah I heard, I'll also be heading to the meeting as well I'll see you there."

"Possibly." I reply walking out his shop.

'What the fuck does tat mean?' he thinks to him self.

This world that i had once completely fallen in love with in just a short month has turned into nothing but hell and we gamer's have inherited it.

To be continued...

* * *

To those that read my stories and think you have read this before this is a new story for my main character and a whole new adventure while chapter 1 is still similar to the original. I've decided to create a whole new story with new character and a new female lead, i hope that i get continued support and that you like my story.


End file.
